Let Me Taste Something Forbidden
by BokuNoLies
Summary: Those remnants of the chocolates in his fingers and lips are tempting me. I want a taste. HikaKao


Let Me Taste Something Forbidden

Summary: Those remnants of the chocolates in his fingers and lips are tempting me. I want a taste. HikaKao

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran Kokou Host Club.

A/N: If you see any grammar and spelling mistakes, sorry.

…

Hikaru's POV

Kaoru bit on it, little by little; his small plum lips moved so casually, so innocently, so sexy in a way I can't describe. The most extravagant dessert and one of my favorite sweets are touching his mouth without permission, exploring the crevices of his oh so innocent lips, leaving nothing untouched.

It's so tempting, _yum_.

I want to kiss him so badly. I want to taste those exclusive chocolates inside his mouth. I want to—but it's not right. My thoughts kept on wondering and my eyes never left his lips. He kept on teasing me, and it makes my desire to kiss him grow, little by little, bit by bit. My brother's becoming a very addicting drug, and that makes me want to want him more. _Hmn, desserts…_

Kaoru is a great teaser, even if he doesn't know that he is one. He usually does it unconsciously, making it all so innocent and sexier. It's so tempting to do various things to him, and damn I'm feeling hot, because right now my O' so innocent brother is licking the remnants of the chocolates that was left on his fingers. _Yummy_

And then after that scene I exploded…

I walked towards my brother. My face a bit flushed, while my heart tremendously beats faster than normal. _Thump, Dun, Thump, Dun_… It was music to my ears. I was embarrassed and nervous. And I don't know why. It's just Kaoru, but still I feel awkward and-- and— He just smiles at me, while I act so nervous and feel so uncomfortable.

He just smiles. _Darn you Kaoru for being so damned irresistible…_

"…Hikaru, did something happened? You're all flushed" He asked so calmly, yet something lingers in his voice and it eases me. _Typical Kaoru…_

"Kaoru, there's something here…"I touched his faceand moved closer, my mouth an inch away from his. He blinked and blinked again; his eyes asking what the problem is. He was very curious and his lower lip quivers so cutely. I think the pink stain on my face kept on turning darker and redder by the moment.

I was lost in him all over again. I really want to taste now, and his cute expression makes the mood too perfect to skip.

"Hn, W-Where— H-Hikaru" He was red all over. I didn't know why, but when my tongue graced the part between his lips and his cheeks. The expression on his face turned shy, and my lips did its work, licking the tiny bit of chocolates left in his face. He whimpered so innocently, and my desire for his lips just increases.

My adrenaline is flowing and I think my hormones too. Kaoru, my little Kaoru makes me feel this way, and I love it.

"…Don't m-move"

I stroked my lips to his sweet parted ones, my tongue tasting the crevices of his chocolate flavored mouth. I was exploring, teasing and tasting him. The chocolates implored a sensual taste and it's nice, but his lips tasted far better than any chocolates that I've savored.

My Kaoru was far sweeter than milk chocolates and far bitterer than the dark ones. Isn't he the perfect dessert? _So yummy_

I felt his small hands stroking my hair; his fingers lacing with some of my amber locks. I wrapped my hands protectively around his waist, but when I was finally enjoying it and letting my feelings loosen up…

A hard and loud pitched scream rang to my ears…

"MOE!" A princess screeched, her eyes filled with love and adoration. She clutched her shirt tightly and fainted.

I parted my lips from Kaoru, and we both stared at the intruder. I snickered a bit as a cat like grin creped up my face, while my younger's smiled with beautifully squint eyes and a small pink creeping up his bubbly face.

I laid my forehead on to his and we both grinned. My fingers intertwining with his petite one; Kaoru stared at me and licked his lips.

"Why d-did you do that, anyway…" He crinkled his nose and his eyebrows rose. He was asking for an answer, and I don't want to lie to my little brother, ne?

I inched my lips to my brother's ear. I could feel his uncomfortable breathing. I blew some air into his ear lobe, biting it in the process. He gasped and tried to push me away but I didn't let go. I just held him close and whispered to his ears…

"…Kaoru, if you didn't eat those chocolates so sexily…I wouldn't be so tempted to taste and kiss your lips…" I blew some air into his ears that made him jump in the process.

"Idiot!" He pushed me away and walks out the door; his face red and irritated.

I stared at him as he vanishes from my site. I touched my lips and licked it. I was well satisfied, anyway it was a fair punishment, since he didn't share those chocolate truffles and it was my favorite treat…aside from his lips.

END

Author's Note: Comments and Criticism Please, Thank You. XD See Kryz-Chan is crazy and random, so please be nice to her.


End file.
